Mi vida tu vida
by Mavalu
Summary: En ocasiones las vidas se cruzan unas con otras.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi vida... tu vida...**

Capitulo 1

Abrió levemente los ojos pero solo distinguió algo borroso y de color azul. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista y consiguió distinguir un torso masculino. La cosa azul era la camiseta que lo envolvía. Deslizó su mirada hacia abajo y observó unas piernas largas y estiradas que estaban cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Y unos pies enormes enfundados en unas zapatillas deportivas clásicas. No necesitaba verle el rostro para saber de quién se trataba. Deslizó su mirada hacia arriba deleitándose en cada detalle hasta llegar a las manos, las tenía entrelazadas en el regazo y el pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Cuando por fin llegó al rostro se sorprendió: estaba profundamente dormido y el flequillo le caía sobre la sien derecha de manera descuidada. Emanaba paz y tranquilidad a raudales y aquella sensación era contagiosa. Se quedó absorta mirándole dormir durante un rato hasta que intentó cambiar de posición y un pinchazo agudo recorrió su pierna derecha provocando un aullido de dolor.

Él se despertó al instante llegando al lado de la cama en una zancada. Una vez comprobó que todo iba bien esbozó una sonrisa amable.

- Bienvenida.

Beckett le observó y se irritó. Se sentía aturdida y le dolía la pierna horrores. Rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido. Un disparo de un sospechoso había ido a parar a su pierna. Parpadeó como única respuesta.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Ella escrutó su rostro. Tenía ojeras, el pelo alborotado, la camiseta arrugada y los ojos un poco hinchados. Era evidente que llevaba tiempo sin descansar de manera adecuada.

- Pues parece que aquí estoy

- Eso parece – y se quedó enigmáticamente callado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - intentó moverse pero una nueva punzada lo impidió.

- Cuatro días y estate quieta. Si no lo haces te dolerá más - ordenó con suavidad.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le hablaba con esa determinación pero le gustó. Así que obedeció.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres y cuarto de la mañana

Beckett arqueó las cejas y su respiración se agitó levemente. Tragó saliva para intentar aclarar la garganta, la tenía seca. Tardó unos instantes en hablar de nuevo.

- Estás aquí

- Sí

- Pero... estás aquí – insistió.

Él miró divertido a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien más y finalmente respondió

- Sí. ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

- No, no... no es eso es solo que... No importa - parpadeó confusa pero no acabó la frase. No esperaba sentir lo que acababa de sentir. Estaba agradecida de que la primera persona que apareciera ante sus ojos fuera él.

Pero él no era estúpido, sabia perfectamente qué ocurría e intentó aliviar un poco su confusión.

- Me tocaba a mi, hemos estado turnándonos para estar contigo, han venido incluso mi madre y Alexis – anunció complacido.

Un ligero gesto de decepción cruzó el rostro de Kate pero se recuperó rápidamente levantando de nuevo el muro invisible que solía haber entre ambos.

- Gracias, es un... es un detalle – afirmó mientras desviaba la mirada.

Se removió de nuevo en la cama intentando mejorar su postura pero solo consiguió que un pinchazo de dolor la paralizara por completo. Cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido y se mordió el labio.

- Kate – su voz sonó como un susurro – estate quieta

Ella dio un respingo y el dolor la atravesó de arriba a abajo. Tenerle cerca estaba perjudicándola más de lo que la ayudaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? - en sus cansados ojos pudo ver preocupación real. Fue incapaz de decirle que necesitaba perderle de vista para tranquilizarse.

- No, nada. Es solo que me duele todo el cuerpo y no se como ponerme. Estoy entumecida.

Él asintió levemente pero no respondió. En lugar de ello parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó al cabecero de la cama. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cabeza y alcanzó la esquina derecha de la almohada ahuecándola un poco. Luego hizo lo mismo con la parte izquierda y finalmente pasó la mano por la nuca de Kate y levantó con suavidad su cabeza mientras ahuecaba el trozo de faltaba. Kate asistió atónita al ritual de acondicionamiento que estaba realizando. Él estaba siendo delicado pero eficaz, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Y cuando fue capaz de levantar la vista de su regazo tropezó con los ojos más azules y más cálidos que había visto en su vida. Era incapaz de parpadear siquiera. Se acababa de perder en la inmensidad del océano que tenía justo delante de las narices. Hasta que su voz suave la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Mejor?

Ella parpadeó intentando asimilar lo que acababa de sentir y procesó una respuesta que no sonara ridícula.

- Ejem, sí. Gracias.

- Bien – sonrió complacido y a ella se le derritió el corazón.

Acababa de fastidiarla pero bien fastidiada.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

- ¡Ah no! ¡De ninguna manera! pero... ¿te has vuelto loco?

- ¡Pues ya me dirás que quieres que hagamos!

- ¿Hagamos? ¡Tu y yo no "vamos" a hacer nada! Me voy a casa: "mi casa" - repitió con énfasis.

Castle caminaba erráticamente por toda la habitación del hospital mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Intentaba tranquilizarse pero le estaba costando trabajo conseguirlo. Ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y la falta de sueño no le ayudaba precisamente.

- Kate, por favor, se razonable. No puedes quedarte en tu casa. Necesitas cuidados.

- ¡Tengo a mi padre! ¡El se ocupará de mi!

- Sabes que no puede hacerlo, todavía no ha vuelto de viaje – hizo una pausa para tomar aire - ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

- ¡No me pasa nada!

- ¡No me grites!

- ¡No te estoy gritando!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Callaos!

Los dos miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación y vieron a Alexis en la puerta visiblemente sorprendida.

- Pero... ¿se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? Se os oye discutir desde la entrada del hospital.

- Kate es una cabezota

- Y tu padre un manipulador

Él la miró visiblemente disgustado - ¿Que soy un mani...? pero... pero que... - y se calló sintiendo que las circunstancias sobrepasaban su capacidad de aguante. Se derrumbó en la silla apoyando cabeza entre las manos.

Alexis miró interrogativamente a Beckett mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Esta tarde me dan el alta y me voy a casa.

- No te puedes ir a casa, tu padre no está en la ciudad y necesitas cuidados, todavía no te vales por ti misma. Vas con muletas...

- ¡Eso estaba intentando decirle pero no está siendo razonable!

- Papa... - le advirtió Alexis – por favor – se dirigió a Beckett de nuevo - ¿No prefieres quedarte con nosotros? Tenemos una habitación libre y siempre hay alguien en casa. Estarías bien atendida por personas que te quieren.

Kate la miró sorprendida al oír la última frase. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia él pero no fue capaz de interpretar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Alexis y su férrea voluntad se resquebrajó un poco.

- Bueno. Es posible que tengas razón. Siempre que no moleste.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alexis que miró a su padre. Él solo pudo esbozar una mueca de conformismo. Se sentía exhausto.

- Bien – dijo mientras se levantaba. Y salió de la habitación

Kate tragó saliva

- Siento haber sido tan cabezota pero no quiero ser una carga.

- No te preocupes. No lo eres, eres nuestra amiga. Además así seremos uno más para batallar con la abuela. No tendrás tiempo de aburrirte. Ya lo verás.

Ella no dudaba de la palabra de Alexis. Dudaba de su autocontrol en terreno enemigo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La habitación era luminosa y muy espaciosa y la cama cómoda. Tan sólo había una pega. Llevaba dos días sin verle. En realidad se había pasado el primer día durmiendo por lo que llevaba tres días en casa de Castle sin ver a Castle. Era absurdo. Miró la hora y vio que era medianoche. Estaba harta de estar en la cama y decidió moverse un poco. Intentó ponerse de pie y todos los músculos del cuerpo se quejaron. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pierna de arriba a abajo de tal modo que la hizo jadear de dolor. Respiró hondo intentando reponerse y se puso finalmente en pie. Las muletas la ayudaban a mantenerse estable pero no le quitaban el dolor. A medida que caminaba por el pasillo sus piernas comenzaban a responderle. Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Se retiró el pelo de la cara y observó que su aspecto era horrible. Tenía los ojos hundidos, los labios resecos y los pómulos sobresalían demasiado. Era evidente que había perdido peso. Se lavó la cara y se peinó. Sintiéndose un poco mejor decidió comer algo. No eran horas de despertar a nadie por lo que se aventuró a bajar ella sola las escaleras. Llegar al piso de abajo le supuso una lenta y larga agonía. Resoplaba intentando recobrar el aliento cuando observó que había luz en el despacho de Castle y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su voluntad y su corazón mantenían una lucha constante desde que le había conocido. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y la gran mayoría de los días se sentía estúpida por intentar mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Él era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y lo que había más allá de esa fachada frívola era apasionante. Estaba muerta de miedo. Pero ella era una luchadora, se enfrentaba a sus miedos. Así que decidió ir hasta él.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo observar que estaba sentado en su sillón con los pies sobre la mesa y el portátil sobre las piernas pero no escribía. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla y las manos como congeladas sobre el teclado. De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y se puso a escribir frenéticamente. Era fascinante. Estaba asistiendo al proceso de creación de una de sus novelas y se suponía que ella era la protagonista. Una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza le puso los pelos de punta. Llamó a la puerta para hacer notar su presencia. Él la miró sorprendido pero automáticamente le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se sitió aliviada. Al menos no le guardaba rencor por su comportamiento en el hospital.

- ¡Inspectora Beckett! ¿Qué haces despierta? - de repente se puso serio - ¿has bajado tu sola?

Ella asintió divertida al ver su sincera preocupación.

- Estoy bien. Me ha costado pero lo he conseguido. Tengo que moverme o me volveré loca.

- No te quedes ahí de pie, siéntate

Y se levantó de su sillón para ayudarla a caminar hasta el sofá. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que tan solo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón de pijama. Iba descalzo. Ese detalle le pareció tremendamente sexy y se enfadó consigo misma frunciendo el ceño. Él se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente preguntó:

- ¿Te duele?

Kate sonrió para aliviar la tensión que sentía por su cercanía.

- Si me duele pero es soportable.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sentada pudo observar que él se dirigía de nuevo a su sillón y no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba alejando física y emocionalmente de ella. Su semblante se entristeció.

- Estabas escribiendo

- Ajá

- Estás inspirado. Me alegro – sentenció convencida

Él sonrió complacido.

- Bueno, tengo a mi musa al alcance de la mano. ¿Qué más puede pedir un escritor?

El rostro de Kate enrojeció y desvió la mirada a su regazo. Le temblaban las manos. Las unió con fuerza y respiró hondo.

- Me gustaría agradecerte lo que tú y tu familia estáis haciendo por mi – tragó saliva – se que no soy fácil de conocer y que me cuesta horrores expresar lo que siento así que... - levantó la vista y la fijó en Castle que la observaba muy serio – bueno, tan solo quería darte las gracias – y bajó de nuevo la cabeza incapaz de sostener su intensa mirada.

De pronto una mano apareció delante de su campo visual y la vio desplazarse hasta su barbilla acariciándola con suavidad y obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Los ojos de Castle lanzaban destellos azules pero su intención era indescifrable.

- No me des las gracias

Y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y absolutamente devastadora que consiguió poner el estómago de Kate del revés. Para disipar la tensión intentó levantarse pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió, quedándose casi sin aliento. Se recuperó casi al instante y lo intentó de nuevo pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado de repente y no podía. Cerró los ojos con rabia y desesperación, ¡algo tan sencillo como levantarse de un sofá no tenía por qué ser tan complicado!

- Déjame que te ayude. Agárrate a mi cuello.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desesperada. No necesitaba ayuda, no necesitaba "su" ayuda.

- ¡No!, puedo sola – masculló entre dientes.

- No – replicó él – no puedes. Ven aquí.

Y sin añadir nada más se agachó ante ella, le cogió las muñecas, se las pasó por su propio cuello y acto seguido la sujetó por la cintura, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba y levantándola al mismo tiempo. Pesaba menos de lo que había imaginado.

La sostuvo unos instantes junto a él, incluso estuvo tentado estrecharla más aun entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de hacer el inmenso esfuerzo de liberarla del improvisado abrazo. Intentó aliviar la tensión creada con una sonrisa amable.

- Cabezota

Ella le dedicó una mueca nerviosa y se zafó del todo.

- Me voy a la cama. Gracias por la ayuda.

Y se alejó hacia la escalera cojeando con las muletas y enfadada consigo misma al darse cuenta de que su lugar preferido del mundo se había rebajado un puesto para albergar los brazos de Castle como primera opción.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Papá

Él se giró hacia la puerta y sonrió

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

- Tengo un examen mañana y aunque ya lo he mirado todo, no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza – se acercó a él que estaba de pie ante la ventana y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué bebes?

- Un te de... - miró dentro la taza e hizo una mueca de incertidumbre – no se de que es pero está bueno. ¿te apetece? - le tendió la taza.

- Nop, ya he tenido bastante cafeína por hoy. ¿Y tú? ¿qué haces aquí a las dos de la mañana?

- Bloqueo de escritor – bebió pensativo.

- Ya veo. He pasado por la habitación de Beckett. Está dormida.

- Eso está bien, necesita descansar.

Alexis tomó aire antes de aventurarse a preguntar una cosa que hacia días tenía en mente.

- Papá, ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

Él la miró sorprendido

- ¿Por qué piensas que nos ocurre algo?

- Porque os evitáis. Hace dos días que ella solo sale de la habitación cuando tú no estás. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Él arqueó las cejas

- No que yo sepa. Aunque con ella es todo un misterio la mayor parte del tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle y Martha apareció. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y cuando se giró sobre si misma se encontró con dos pares de ojos que la observaban divertidos.

- ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué hacéis levantados?

- Hola madre. ¿Has tenido una buena velada?

- No ha estado mal Richard. Pero con vuestro permiso voy a mi habitación. Si es que una ya no tiene edad para hacer estos excesos – reflexionó en voz alta

- Espera abuela, me subo contigo y me cuentas que tal te ha ido con... con.. ¿con quien has salido? - preguntó intrigada.

Su abuela suspiró extasiada.

- Es una larga historia, veras...

Y Castle observó complacido como subían las escaleras agarradas de la cintura mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja. Se sintió satisfecho de tenerlas consigo y sonrió. Apagó la luz y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana mientras bebía otro sorbo de te.

- Eres afortunado.

Él dio un respingo tal que casi se le cae la taza de las manos. Cuando se repuso la vio justo a su lado.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado! - arrugó el entrecejo – vaya, hoy parece Halloween.

- ¿Perdón?

- No importa - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor – se ruborizó y sonrió un poquito. Lo suficiente para tambalear los cimientos de Castle y provocar que se agarrara la taza con las dos manos para mitigar el deseo de acariciarla - Estoy un poco harta de estar en la cama.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de te?

Ella se asomó a la taza con curiosidad

- ¿De qué es?

No sabría decirte... pero está bueno – y le tendió la taza

- No, gracias, estoy tan descansada que si bebo algo de te acabaré dando saltos por toda la casa.

Castle sonrió con picardía al imaginar la escena y bebió otro sorbo.

- ¿Sueles mirar por la ventana a oscuras a las dos y media de la mañana?

Él levantó una ceja.

- Suelo mirar por la ventana a oscuras a las dos y media de la mañana cuando estoy bloqueado o no puedo dormir.

- ¿Es el caso?

Él asintió levemente

- Es el caso – convino

- ¿De ambos?

Asintió de nuevo

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarte esto pero... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Castle se giró lentamente sobre si mismo, la observó durante un instante y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

- No te imaginas la de cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza en las que podrías ayudarme, pero – arqueó las cejas – no, no puedes hacer nada por mi.

Ella asintió mientras en su rostro se formaba una ligera mueca de decepción que evitó mostrarle bajando la cabeza.

- En ese caso, me subo de nuevo a la habitación.

Castle la observó detenidamente, casi obnubilado por esa nueva faceta vulnerable que ella le estaba mostrando. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su mano había abandonado la taza para posarse en su mejilla y estaba acariciándola con delicadeza para obligarla a mirarle. Deslizó el pulgar a lo largo de la piel y le resultó deliciosa al tacto. Sonrió complacido.

- Es mejor de lo que imaginaba – susurró

Ella abrió mucho los ojos

- ¿El qué?

- El tacto de tu piel.

Kate abrió ligeramente la boca

- ¡Oh! - y bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de su lado. Aquel contacto inesperado estaba resquebrajando el muro les separaba.

Subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo dado su estado siendo consciente que tenía la mirada de Castle posada en ella mientras subía.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kate removía distraídamente una taza de café cuando oyó las llaves en la puerta. Se giró y vio entrar a Martha.

- ¡Hola querida!

Ella sonrió

- Hola Martha

- Tienes buen aspecto.

- Gracias. Me encuentro mejor.

- ¿Está Richard en casa?

- No, cuando me he levantado ya no estaba.

- Bueno, no importa. He venido a buscar la chaqueta de raso azul para una audición.

Kate volvió a abstraerse en su taza de café hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía a Martha justo al lado

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces triste. ¿Es por Richard?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de espanto antes de responder

- ¡No!, ¡que va! Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Martha la observó pensativa

- Y una de ellas es mi hijo.

Kate resopló hastiada

- No es eso, es solo que me siento un poco... un poco extraña. Supongo que necesito volver a mi vida.

- Él sabe lo que te ocurre.

- ¿Él?, no, no sabe nada.

Martha sonrió comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No subestimes a Richard, querida. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece. Se ha creado esa apariencia frívola porque es lo que quiere la gente. Él no es así, tan solo se divierte con ello. No lo olvides - cogió su mano un instante – Bueno, voy a buscar la chaqueta y me voy, no sea que llegue tarde y le den el papel a Meredith Baxley. Esa vieja decrépita carece del glamour necesario para afrontar un personaje como el de Anne Dillinger.

Kate sonrió divertida mientras escuchaba hablar a Martha. Le pareció fascinante tener una mujer como aquella como madre. La observó salir por la puerta, sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en su taza de café.

Movió un poco la pierna y comprobó que efectivamente le dolía mucho menos. Justo en ese momento comprendió que sus días en casa de Richard Castle habían terminado. Una punzada de tristeza le azotó el estómago y le oprimió el pecho. Respiró hondo para aliviar la opresión y se aferró a la taza de café con las dos manos.

Tan absorta estaba que no oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo y alguien entraba en la estancia.

- Si lo que tienes ahí dentro es tan fascinante como parece, yo también quiero.

Ella dio un respingo y le miró asustada. Al instante relajó el semblante y arrugó la nariz como única respuesta.

- ¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro de verte – se acercó con cautela – en serio, dime que te tiene tan fascinada.

- En realidad no es nada – le mostró el fondo del recipiente que estaba vacío – ya no queda café. Por cierto, es tan bueno como el de la oficina.

Castle parpadeó pensativo mientras la observaba hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

- Te vas, ¿verdad?

Si esas palabras impactaron en ella, no lo demostró. Continuó ausente, pensativa y cabizbaja. Hasta que finalmente levantó la mirada y con aspecto realmente triste asintió.

- Ha llegado el momento de recuperar tu vida.

Ella volvió a asentir

- Bien, te acompañaré a casa. Y te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje. Y no me digas que no porque me enfadaré contigo y te retiraré mi amistad y nunca más volveré a acompañarte en ningún caso y te sentirás sola, triste y muy desamparada sin mi presencia.

Kate levantó una ceja mientras reprimía una sonrisa. Le encantaban sus peroratas absurdas.

- Bueno, a lo mejor no te sentirías tan desamparada... - reflexionó un momento rascándose la barbilla – pero.. ¡te aburrirías un montón! – la señaló con el dedo – y eso si que no me lo puedes negar, inspectora.

- Vale, Castle, llévame a casa – respondió resignada.

No había mucho que empaquetar, tan solo una bolsa de deporte con algunas piezas de ropa cómoda. Ella desplegó una camiseta negra enorme y se quedó contemplándola pensativa. Le gustaba el dibujo abstracto que tenía en la espalda y un pequeño logo que había en lateral derecho delantero. Pero en realidad le gustaba porque era de él, se la había dejado junto con algunas cosas de Alexis. Volvió a doblarla para dejarla encima de la cama cuando oyó una suave voz a su espalda.

- Quédatela, de todos modos te sienta mejor a ti que a mi.

Ella se giró sobre si misma y tropezó con sus brazos que estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho. Se tambaleó un poco, pero él reaccionó rápido y la sujetó para evitar su caída.

- Cuidado, ¿estás bien? - desplazó las manos desde los hombros hasta los antebrazos acariciándole de manera casi imperceptible pero no para ella que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- Si, bien – intentó zafarse y forcejeó un poco hasta liberarse de la improvisada caricia.

Él replegó los brazos con desgana y los cruzó de nuevo, mostrando una mueca de impaciencia en su rostro

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo?

- Si, ¿me despedirás de Alexis y Martha?

- Sabes que si.

- Vale. En ese caso, cuando quieras – y alargó la mano señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Castle condujo con calma contenida, su rostro mostraba un toque de amargura y tenía las manos aferradas al volante. A Becket le pareció vislumbrar que tenía los nudillos blancos. Devolvió la mirada a su regazo y suspiró levemente. Se sentía mal.

El viaje de vuelta a su casa le pareció extrañamente corto. Permitió que él le acompañara hasta la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta del piso y encendió las luces un sentimiento de desolación la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Aquel lugar no tenia nada de acogedor. Era frío gris e impersonal. Las cajas que contenían las pocas cosas que pudo salvar de la explosión se amontonaban a la derecha del salón desde hacia casi un año. No había tenido ganas de desempaquetarlas. Bajó la cabeza y cogió aire para girarse sobre si misma y enfrentarse a su despedida. Sonrió insegura.

- Gracias por todo. Gracias por tu atención, tus cuidados, por dejarme compartir tu casa, por ser tan comprensivo y por tener tanta paciencia – hizo una pausa – gracias por haberme permitido entrar en tu vida, aunque solo haya sido por un tiempo.

- Él también sonrió complacido ante tanto agradecimiento pero de repente se puso serio.

- Hace mucho tiempo que formas parte de mi vida – y sujetó con dulzura su rostro con las manos. Acarició con suavidad sus mejillas y le sostuvo la mirada. - Siento mucho que te vayas. Te voy a echar de menos. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella no fue capaz de responder. No le salía la voz. Sus ojos se empañaron y los cerró por vergüenza. Cuando tuvo fuerzas para volver a abrirlos fue para encontrarse con el rostro de Castle acercándose poco a poco al suyo. El corazón se le puso en el puño. No tenia fuerzas para luchar. Él iba a besarla y ella no era capaz de rechazarle. Cerró de nuevo los ojos esperando un beso... que no llegó. El lugar de eso sintió sus labios en la frente, cálidos, cariñosos y suaves. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizando cada centímetro de piel. ¡Dios! Que bien sentaba una caricia como aquella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos observó que Castle había dado un paso atrás y que su mirada era inescrutable. En aquellos momentos no fue capaz de descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza pero desde luego no era indiferencia. Sus ojos brillaban y su tono se había oscurecido peligrosamente, tenia el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Tan solo la relajó para hablar.

- Bueno – carraspeó – me voy – dulcificó la mirada y hablo de nuevo - ¿estarás bien?

Ella asintió demasiado perturbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Espero verte pronto

Y dio otro paso atrás dispuesto a girarse sobre si mismo pero se interrumpió quedándose quieto y clavando de nuevo su mirada en ella

- ¿Me llamarás pronto?

Ella tragó saliva y cogió fuerzas para responder

- Sabes que sí.

- Es cierto – esbozó una sonrisa perezosa – lo se.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kate se quedó quieta en mitad del salón de su piso alquilado y observó su entorno.

- Mañana me pongo a buscar casa.

Y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

FIN


End file.
